Talin
Summary "You've heard me, I fight for the Keyblade Knights now!" "Alright maggots, Listen up! I am Talin, Knight Commander of the Keyblade Knights, and Your proctor for the Final phase of your Mark of Mastery Exam!" Talin is Evan’s younger brother. unlike him, Talin has a heart of gold and will help anyone in need. He and his brother set off on a journey to save the worlds from the heartless. At his age, he has went through a lot, Having to see his world fall to the darkness, having to fight his brother, see deaths. This though had a positive effect. He gained the determination to see his mission through to the end. Unbeknownst to him, he is a reincarnation of one of the forgotten heroes of Alinore. In his case, he is the reincarnation of Iska, the warrior of light. As the story progressed, he fought the Keyblade Knights, and their commander, Brooke, His Childhood friend. Soon, Talin then secretly faked his own betrayal to join the knights to find out Brooke's goal. He then teams up with Brooke and fights his former companions. After that fight, he returned to his companions and continued his mission. And near the end of Act 1, Brooke changed her ways and wanted to help fix the corrupted system of the Knights. So in the end of Act 1, Talin joined the Keyblade Knights for real and helped Brooke change the knights, this made Talin like the Keyblade Knights a lot more. In Act 2, Once the worlds have been restored, Talin, along with Evan, Brooke, Katakato, Arako and Elliot, must venture across worlds once more to take out the remaining Heartless and Nobodies, and to finish off Raikiri once and for all. In the Epilogue, it is seen that Talin, now a keyblade master, is now one of the proctors of the Mark of Mastery Exam which drastically changed. He is in charge of the final phase where the winners of phase 2, must now spar against eachother in front of the two other proctors to grade them. He also ascended normal ranks and joined the Exorcist Branch of the Knights. It is here that his knowledge of Holy Magic and fighting tactics will be most useful. Powers and Stats Talin: '''(ta-lin) is a Key protagonist within The Keys of Destiny '''Tier: 8-B Name: Talin Origin: Keys of Destiny Gender: Male Age: 16 (Beginning) 17 (End of Act 1, beginning of Act 2), 21 (End of story), 29 (Epilogue) Classification: Incubus Personality: '''Talin at first was a naive person. He was friendly, and sweet. But that changed after his world fell to darkness. He still retained his friendliness just, he wasnt as naive. Once Evan disappeared, he lost his friendliness and gained persistence. At the end of Act 1, he regains his friendliness and is now a mature and responsible knight. This personality will remain throughout the story. '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Endurance, AgilityImmortality (type 3), Energy Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, martial artist, capable with sword Attack Potency: City-Block Level Speed: Superhuman (38 m/s, 85 mph), Lifting Strength: Class 5 '(4080 kg) 'Striking Strength: Class GJ '(Physical Strikes are Building level to low end Multi-City Block level) 'Durability: City-Block Level Stamina: Superhuman Range: '''Melee Range and Mid-range with artes '''Standard Equipment: Imperial Sword and Imperial Shield | Keyblade Intelligence: '''Smart in battle, and effective tactician '''Weaknesses: '''Fighting his closest friend (Katakato), Dark magic '''Feats: '''Became a Knight Commander at the age of 17 '''Notable Skills: * Mastery in Swordsmanship. * Mastery in Hand-to-Hand Combat * Scale Manipulation * Mastered Holy Magic * Able to summon a Ghostly Paladin to help fight ''' Fighting Style Talin uses a sword and shield in the battle. He is similar to a Magic Knight, but with more Holy spells than Elemental spells. His mystic artes are Shining Bind, Divine Judgment, and Radiant Dragon Fang. He also has a variety of Healing spells, making him an effective Paladin. Due to his bloodline, he also has the ability to use Mana. He doesnt possess mana damage spells though. '''List of Mana Artes: * Mana Draining Field User can generate a field that drains all mana inside of it * Enchanted Armor The user of this power can create a suit of armor with enchanted magical properties and with their own special abilities, they can even be used to resist certain attacks because of the magical aura that surrounds the suits. The user can even utilize magical spells from their armor for attack or defensive purposes in any way, shape, or form. List of Physical Artes: * Demon Fang When the Demon Fang arte is used, the character launches a ground projectile towards a target. This arte is useful for melee characters who need to stay away from enemies temporarily and damage them from a distance, while waiting for healing or support from an ally. However, this arte can travel only along the ground * Dragon Swarm When this arte is executed, the user makes a chain of several wide slashes, moving forward with every strike. This is a damaging and deadly attack that is not easily avoided by grounded enemies. The implementation of this attack varies based on the character * Beast When this arte is activated, the user slams the target with extreme force, creating a blast of energy in the image of a lion's head, which forces all nearby enemies to be blasted away and knocked to the ground. This is an effective arte to clear mobs when surrounded by many enemies because of its power and force. It is usually one of the first artes that a character acquires that can cause enemies to be knocked down. * Light Spear The arte is executed by performing a horizontal spin that leaves a spiraling trail of light from his weapon while he jumps into the air. He follows through with a strong downward thrust into the ground at an angle, causing the battlefield to shake upon contact with the ground. This pattern of movement is now the current standard for the arte since similar actions are used for this attack and its more powerful forms * Light Spear Cannon When the arte is executed, the user spins around once or slashes upward into the air to launch the target upward, followed by several quick stabs diagonally into the air. The user stays rooted to the ground during the execution of this arte, so it is much easier to combo with than the opposing attack, Victory Light Spear. This arte is also ideal for juggling enemies in long combo chains with other party members since it can prevent the enemy from falling to the ground. * Hell Pyre When Hell Pyre is executed, the user slashes upward at the enemy while jumping high into the air, following through by tossing a flaming projectile sword or fireball down to the enemy while airborne. * Severing Wind When Severing Wind is executed, the user spins around, slashing upward while jumping into the air, creating a cyclone of wind that hits all surrounding enemies. * Demon Spear Demon Spear is a combination of Demon Fang and Light Spear, where the user first shoots a shock wave and then performs their version of Light Spear. * Tiger Blade When using Tiger Blade, the user slashes upward while jumping, then slashes downward while landing. This arte is effective for hitting any opponents in the air, further allowing the user to force their target to the ground. In some of the games, there is a third hit that can be added between or after the slashes, sometimes involving a shoulder charge or punches that simulate the standard movement patterns of this arte. * Heavy Tiger Blade When this arte is used, the user slashes upward and then downward with enough force to slam the target to the ground, causing a knockdown. * Fierce Demon Fang The user slams their weapon to the ground, creating a shock wave that damages enemies in a wide arc in front of them. It is from the "Strike" branch, its "Technical" counterpart being Double Demon Fang. Additionally, if a character has used the arte over 200 times, that character can add an Earth-elemental property to this attack through the use of the "Ruby" accessory, to replace the arte with the more powerful Earth-based Grave Blade. * Grave Blade This attack is used in place of Fierce Demon Fang when the user has an Earth-elemental enchant active, The user slams their blade on the ground and causes a rock spike to form from the ground * Rending Quake The user thrusts forward into the enemy with their sword, followed by either an upward slash or an uppercut with their other arm. This action creates a small earthquake beneath the target, damaging all enemies within a small range. List of Magical Artes: * Photon Originally, Photon appears as a shining glyph on the enemy, which then explodes to deal Light-elemental damage. In some cases, it takes the form of streaks of light clustering together and then exploding multiple times. * Ray Ray is a Light-elemental spell that, as its name implies, releases beams of light across the battlefield. The rays of light are usually angled and rain from the sky. Talin's though originate from a ball of Light. * Holy Lance Holy Lance is a spell that causes many sharp spears of light to form in a circular pattern in the air while a magical glyph is formed around the enemy. The spears point down at an angle toward the target, rapidly striking the earth in sequence to pierce the enemy. This is followed by a small blast of light as the spears detonate. * Shining Prism Shining Prism is one of Talin's own made spell. He makes a dome of shining prisms appear around an enemy, and little beams bounce back and forth to strike an enemy. * Divine Streak When Divine Streak is executed, the user fires a stream of golden light from a glyph that appears in front of them. The beam of light is directed toward the direction the user is facing. * Judgment In Talin's case, it is altered to create several pillars of light that strike randomly across the full battlefield for a short period of time, with the implication of divine punishment. * Ground Dasher When the spell is used, a huge triangular chasm opens under the target, calling forth a wave of several stalagmites that rise and fall through the ground, juggling and dealing very heavy damage to all enemies within range. * Retribution Retribution can be considered the polar opposite of Brooke's Holy Song since it inflicts random, negative status ailments on all enemies instead of adding positive status effects to the caster's party. Because the arte affects the entire field, it is impossible to avoid * Grand Cross When activated, a glyph is created on the ground beneath the enemy, summoning rays of light that lift the enemy into the air, followed by a cross-shaped blast that knocks them down. * Cure This spell restores a large amount of HP to one ally, often healing any critically injured ally back to full health. This spell always appears as the most powerful single target healing spell, but its effectiveness is countered often with a large casting time and high TP cost * Healing Circle When Healing Circle is activated during battle, a shining orb appears over the targeted ally, refracting a circle of light onto the ground, creating a temporary field that heals all allies within its range. Because the healing is gradual, characters can enter or leave the circle and receive some of the HP regeneration. Characters who leave before the end of the spell's effects will not continue to be healed once they leave the area of effect. When it is used outside of battle, it will heal all party members, including the inactive reserve characters. * Revitalize This spell has been one of the most effective but costly ways to revive the entire party with. When used, a giant glyph appears under the entire battlefield, healing all allies significantly at a fixed rate. This tends to be the most potent healing spell in each game, but because of this, the casting time and TP costs are often very high to prevent its constant use. List of Mystic Artes: * Shining Bind ' When this arte is activated, a large seal of light forms on the ground around the user as they draw divine energy from their surroundings before rising into the air to manifest the collected energy around them through the glyph, creating a large and extended blast of light. All enemies caught within the glyph are lifted into the air with immense force until the seal is dispelled, and they are thrown away as the user floats back to the ground. * '''Divine Judgment ' A beam of light falls down on the enemy of choice, catching the foe off-guard before pelting them with light beams falling from heaven. Light then erupts from the floor beneath the foe, causing great damage; Activated by casting Judgment in Overlimit. * 'Radiant Dragon Fang ' Once executed, Talin raises his sword into the air, prompting it to shine brightly. Talin then aims his sword at his enemies, releasing three dragons that carry his foes into the air, dealing damage along the way. During Talin's duel with Evan, he will only use this arte when Evan activates his own mystic arte, although he will continue to use it afterward. '''Original Techniques: * Thousand Sword Rain When executed, it makes a dozen glowing floating swords appear. The user can make them attack their enemies at will. This is a rare arte only passed down to accomplished swordsmen. Multiple swords get pulled into Talin's scaled Storage and then he can summon them out of thin air, He can even control anything without holding it by using that arte. Originally, it wasnt a combat arte, Talin has applied it to Combat and since then, has become a worthy opponent to many fighters. Trivia * He originally had no combat experience, through learning and observing, has become an accomplished swordsman. His skills even rivals Evan / Emil's Fusion's magic. * He prefers to wield Sword and Shield, but can adapt to using Two handed swords such as Claymores, Zweihanders, or Katanas * He'd be voiced by Cam Clarke who voiced Kratos Aurion. * Instead of usual Scale wings, his take the form of scale Crystal wings Others Notable Victories: 'VS Fusion Abomination '''Notable Losses: ' '''Inconclusive Matches: '''VS Katakato, Arako and Hathus '''Themes: Ring a Bell ~QUOTES~ "Gather around for I shall chain you in light, Fall before me, Shining Bind!" ~When Shining Bind is used "I hereby call upon the Holy ones, rain down your beautiful glory and smite my enemies... Divine Judgment!" ~When Divine Judgment is used. "Now lets finish this pathetic fight, Your death is at hand! Radiant Dragon Fang!" ~When Radiant Dragon Fang is used. ' ' Category:Characters Category:Incubus Category:Tier 8 Category:Sword user Category:Keys of Destiny